It's different
by GreenGirlElphabaThropp
Summary: After meeting Fiyero, Elphaba realises there's more to him than his "Dancing through life" philosophy and sets out to find out who the real Fiyero is. sorry really bad at summaries set after Dancing through life. Probably OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n so this is my first fic the first chapters a bit short the rest will be longer I promise. First chapter is written from Elphaba's point of view. The next chapter will be up tomorrow after that I will update once a week. please read and review also any comments on how I can improve my writing are welcome. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or the characters in it or any part of it for that matter, would I be sat here writing FanFiction if I did?**

* * *

He didn't notice me staring from my usual place at the back of the classroom, he didn't notice me staring when I as stood behind him in the canteen que, he didn't notice me staring when he passed by my locker, why would he? I mean I'm just the weird nerdy girl that joined university later than everyone else, I'm the girl that never smiles, I'm the girl that only replies with a sarcastic comment when spoken too, I'm the girl with green skin.

It never bothered me before now, I've never before felt the need to be noticed in fact normally it's the opposite. But with him I want him to notice me; I want him to stare even if it's for all the wrong reasons. With him it's different.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: so here's the second chapter sorry it took a while for me to upload, I hope you like it. In this chapter you get to see a bit of how Elphaba and Fiyero act towards each other. Sorry for any grammar errors. Let me know what you think I'm not so sure about it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 1. I hope you enjoy. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Wicked but I wish I did. **

I woke to see the sun pouring through the window shielding my eyes with my forearm I slowly turned to look at my alarm clock which had yet to go off, seeing that it was five thirty I decided to get up and take a cool refreshing shower it was too hot to go back to sleep anyway. Glancing at my still sleeping blonde roommate I got up and headed for the bathroom, softly closing the door behind me so as not to wake Galinda. I switched the shower on and stepped in when it was at a satisfying temperature letting the water wash over me I started to think about the day ahead of me: life sciences followed by sorcery then a free period which I'd probably spend in the library followed by History then lunch which if the weather was still good I'd spend sat up in a tree then we had the rest of the afternoon off due to some teacher training event. All in all my day was looking pretty good, that was until I stepped out of the shower and heard voices on the other side of the door. One of them belonged to my perky blonde roommate the other belonged to her annoyingly obnoxious, stuck up rich boyfriend Fiyero Tiggular. Sighing I changed into my Shiz uniform,tied my hair in a braid and walked out of the bathroom. "Good morning Elphie!" Galinda shouts, "Morning Lin" I reply. I don't even bother to comment on the awfully perky nickname she uses for me, after all it's been a week since that night at the Oz Dust and no matter how many times I tell her to stop using it she pays no attention.

Truth be told I think it's nice that she took the time to come up with a nickname for me she's the first person to ever try and get to know me. The first person to attempt to break down the walls I've built around myself. The first person to see past my green skin.

As I reach down to pick my bag up the second voice in the room speaks up "Good morning Elphie" he says I whirl around and glare at him "Don't you ever call me that again!" I shout and with that I marched out the room leaving them to enjoy each other's company.

I don't know what it is but there's something about Fiyero Tiggular that gets to me, maybe it's the way we met I don't think I'll ever forgive him for that. Talk about not thinking before you speak, I've heard a lot of comments in my life about the colour of my skin but none that got me quite like his "Maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go" I don't know why it bothered me so much I've heard worse but for some reason I just can't seem to let it go.

Entering the dining hall I headed over to the counter to get my breakfast but changed my mind when I saw Avaric and his friends sat laughing at a table that I'd have to walk past. Not wanting to be seen by him or any of his friends I walked back out the way I came in grabbing an apple out of a nearby fruit bowl, I decided to head to life sciences early and get a head start on our big project.

I'd been in our life sciences classroom for ten minutes when the bell rang and everyone else came sauntering through the door in small clusters. Once everyone had taken there seat our professor told us to get on with our projects and if we had any questions just ask him. I enjoy my life sciences class or I enjoy it as much as one can enjoy a lesson where they get balls of paper thrown at the back of their neck. About half way through the lesson after the fiftieth ball of paper had hit me I turned around to see just who was enjoying using me as their target. I wasn't entirely surprised to find out it was Fiyero, as I glared at him he smiled back at me a sickly sweet smile that would have any other girl swooning at his feet. Smirking slightly I turn back to my desk, pick up all the paper he'd thrown at me and threw it back at him. Several more heads in the class turned to see what was going off and one by one they started to laugh as Fiyero Tiggular possibly the most respected looked up to male on campus slowly but surely got turned into a human snowman by the resident green girl Elphaba Thropp. Turning back to my desk to finish my project another piece of paper landed on my notebook but this time with a note written on it _nicely played green girl_ it read smirking I slid it into my bag. When the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson the professor asked me and Fiyero to stay behind thinking it had something to do with the paper throwing in class I got ready to apologise but as I tried to speak the professor started to have a go at Fiyero telling him that he's failing miserably and that if he doesn't get his grades sorted out soon he'll have no choice but to tell Madame Morrible who will contact his parents the King and Queen of the Vinkus.

Watching Fiyero closely I see the smirk on his face fade away and be replaced by something almost like disappointment, his shoulders slump and he stares at the ground fiddling with his hands. It doesn't take a scientist to work out he's been in this situation before and each time it ended badly.

The professor then turned to me and said "If anyone can help him it's you Miss Thropp, I trust you'll do the best you can" and with that he left.

"Library tonight eight thirty" I told him before turning to leave

"What?" Fiyero asked

"Library tonight eight thirty, bring a notebook and some paper" with that I left the room glancing over my shoulder in time to see Fiyero slump his head on the desk in front of him in defeat.

Maybe he is bothered. Maybe he does care what grades he gets. Maybe he's different to what everyone thinks. But if anyone can help him it's me and I'm determined to succeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: ok so here's chapter 3. Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 2 I really appreciate it. We get to see a bit of Galinda in this chapter, also you may have noticed I put the rating for this story up that's for stuff that may appear in later chapters. I hope you enjoy:)**

I sighed as I brushed my hair thinking back on the events of today, I had seen a side to Fiyero today that no-one else had ever seen he genuinely seemed to want to do well and pick his grades up. I let out a laugh that seemed more like a cackle this was Fiyero I was thinking about of course he didn't care what grades he got his whole life was planned out for him all he had to do was be there. I sighed as I walked out of the bathroom sometimes I think I'm going crazy. The tutoring hadn't gone all that bad though that Oz damn boy still infuriated me from the tapping of his pencil on the desk when he was trying to work out the answer to a question; to the names he called me because of my skin. 

_I'd been sat in the library for half an hour Fiyero was late. I should have expected this, I was a fool for thinking he actually wanted to do well. After another hour of waiting and still no sign of Fiyero I started to gather my things and get ready to leave, just as I put the last book in my bag I heard a voice behind me "Giving up on me already?" he asked I whirled around glaring at him if looks could kill he'd be dead by now "Your late" I stated _

"_Well you said Eight thirty so I started getting ready at seven thirty but then Galinda called round and…" _

"_Oh I should of known it would be someone else's fault never your own" I snapped _

"_You didn't even let me finish what I was going to say" he whined pouting like a little kid_

"_That's because I don't care I have better things to do than sit here waiting for you" I replied turning to leave if he wasn't going to put the effort in neither was I_

"_Fine leave me to fail then, see if I care"_

_Oh that boy he knew how to push my buttons _

"_Don't turn this on me Fiyero" I said even I could hear the venom in my voice "It's your own fault that your failing no one else's! and stop pretending you don't care because I know you do" my voice altered a little as I said the last sentence _

"_So what if I do care? Everyone has this image of me as some scandalous prince who goes out and gets drunk if I started studying now what would everyone else think?" he asked _

"_You shouldn't let what other people say bother you, I mean I always do but you shouldn't. You're the crown prince of the Vinkus they'll love you no matter what you do" I said _

"_You know something you're not that bad Elphie" he said _

"_Do you want to study or not?" I asked "And don't call me that!" _

"_Ok so where do I start?" he asked _

"_Well I would suggest that you actually read the chapter that were going to get tested on" I answered sarcastically _

"_You mean I have to actually read something?" he whined I just stared back at him _

"_Can't you read it to me?" he asked using his puppy dog eyes _

"_No and that look doesn't work on me" I said he groaned "Look if you don't want my help I'll just leave you to it" I said _

"_No I do" he replied _

"_Well there isn't much we can do until you've read the chapter so shall we say same time next week, surly that's enough time for you to read it" he nodded so I stood up to leave _

"_See you soon Elphie" he said as I walked away_

"_Next week Tigular" I replied without looking back over my shoulder._

As I climbed into bed and started reading I heard voices outside the door, one male and one female in other words Galinda and Fiyero were back from there date. I couldn't hear what Fiyero was saying but whatever it was it was making Galinda giggle like a little kid.

"Oh Fiyero your so perfect" sighed Galinda dreamily

"No Galinda you're perfect" said Fiyero

There was silence for few minutes and I could only assume that they were kissing I decided it would be best to say something before it got any further "Can you two hormone crazed people please shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep!" I yelled through the door

"Really Elphie there's no need to shout, just because you don't have any fun on a Friday night doesn't mean the rest of us can't have any." Galinda replied

"Well go have fun somewhere else!" I said leaving no room for any more arguing

"Oh Elphie, if you're feeling left out I'm sure Galinda wouldn't mind me giving you a quick kiss would you Galinda?" Fiyero said

A noise somewhere near a growl escaped my mouth Oz dammit that boy made my blood boil I heard Galinda giggle before she hastily said "Fiyero that was a wicked thing to say. Anyway I think you'd better go, goodnight"

"Goodnight Galinda. Goodnight Elphie" he said speaking a little louder "Don't forget what I said"

"I'll get you back for that Tiggular!" I yelled

"I look forward to it" he replied cheekily before walking down the corridor. Oz that boy I was hoping I wouldn't see him until our next study session but It seemed that would not be the case. Galinda opened the door to our room and came in scowling "Elphie you could at least try and get on with him, even if it's just for me" she said using her puppy dog eyes on me

"We do get on Galinda just in our own way. It's different" I said while turning over in bed and switching out the light.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: **I've been through this chapter and edited it a lot due to the amount of mistakes that I made, I hope it reads better now. ****Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed the last chapter I really appreciate it, it took me a while to post this story because I wasn't sure if people would like it and I've been really happy with the response I've had, thank you, anyway onto the story. I know this chapter moves a little fast and we don't really get to see much of Elphie and Yero's relationship change but I have a plan if you'll all just bare with me. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any part of Wicked.**

* * *

I was just getting into bed when I heard a loud knocking on the door "Galinda will you get that?" I asked

"Elphie I've just put my face mask on I look like a sea monster" Galinda called back.

"Yeah well at least your dressed decently I'm in my night dress!" I exclaimed, before Galinda had a chance to answer the person on the other side of the door spoke "Will one of you just let me in please" the voice said.

I turned to look at Galinda who was now stood in the doorway to the bathroom "Did you invite him over?" I asked

"Elphie would I be stood here looking like a sea monster if I'd invited him over" she said raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow,

"I guess not, but if you didn't invite him and I certainly didn't invite him what's he doing here?" I asked sharply

"Well why don't you just answer the door and find out what _he _wants?" said the voice he was starting to sound annoyed. Walking over to the door I grabbed my key off the dresser and unlocked it, "What do you want Fiyero?" I asked annoyed as I stuck my head round the door,

"Well good evening to you to Miss Thropp" he replied sarcastically,

I was about to open my mouth to retort when he spoke again "Listen I haven't got time for this I need you" he said in a hurry

"Why master Fiyero isn't that comment a little inappropriate considering your girlfriend is in the room?" I replied battering my eyelashes

"I didn't mean like that" he said a blush covering his neck and cheeks

"Of course you didn't" I said a bitter tone running through my voice "Well what do you want then?",

"Well you know the history test we have tomorrow, I was, well hoping you could help me study?" Fiyero asked somewhat sheepishly

"Fiyero, it's half ten at night I was just about to go to bed, you should have asked me earlier?" I sighed

"Please, Elphaba I really need the help" he said using his puppy dog eyes on me; I could feel myself wanting to give in Oz what was it about this boy. Galinda's head appeared behind my shoulder "Oh, come on Elphie be a dear" she said "I promise I won't give you a makeover for a whole week if you help him" she said, one more look at Fiyero and those puppy eyes and I heard myself giving in "Fine but you both owe me" I said

"Thank you Elphie" said Galinda she turned to Fiyero and gave him a kiss on the cheek "See you tomorrow FiFi" she said turning to leave only shouting back when she reached the end of the corridor "And be nice to each other I don't want to find any one of you dead when I come back" and then she was gone. Fiyero slowly turning around asked "Where's she going?"

"A sleepover at another blondes room I tuned after about ten minutes of her going on nonstop" Fiyero was silent for a few moments I looked up to see his face only to be met with an expression I had never seen before on anyone's face especially not when they looked at me, "What?" I snapped

"Nothing" he smirked at my discomfort, it was only then I realised I hadn't put on my robe before answering the door, I tugged at the hem of my night dress but only succeeded in making Fiyero smirk even more. "Well I don't know what you find so funny" I said

"Nothing, I just didn't think you were the type to wear something like that." he said gesturing to the navy blue spaghetti strapped night dress I was wearing,

"Yeah, well I didn't choose it Galinda gave it to me she said my wardrobe needed some excitement and unless it's escaped your notice she happens to be quite a bit shorter than me" I explained

"Oh I've noticed" he said winking and nudging me with his elbow

"Right well do you want my help or not?" I asked

"Yes" he said walking into the room and making himself at home on my bed, as I bent down to get a book of the floor I could feel his eyes on me and a wave of heat spread over my face. Honestly Elphaba stop acting like a teenager in love I thought to myself. I made sure to put my robe on the first chance I got.

* * *

It had been three hours since Fiyero had come and asked me to help him to study and we didn't seem to be getting very far, he'd learn one piece of information we'd move onto the next section and when I went back to test him on the stuff he'd learned earlier he couldn't remember anything. "This is useless." he sighed lying back on the bed in frustration

"It's not if you put your mind to it." I said leaning back so my head was against the wall,

"I'm sorry Elphaba I should never have bothered you in the first place, it's quite obvious I'm useless at all this." he had that sad look in his eyes again

"Look you're not useless, everyone has their own way of remembering things you just haven't found yours yet, you will in time. Now come on finish those questions" he sighed but sat up and sat next to me also leaning his head against the wall.

At some point I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew my alarm was going off and I could feel a heavy object slumped against me, my eyes widened in horror as I realised what must have happened. As I sat up I heard a thud followed by some cursing rubbing my neck to try and ease the crick that had appeared overnight, I looked down to see Fiyero rubbing his back from falling off the bed. My worst nightmare had just come true. "Good morning beautiful." he said as he looked up and our eyes locked for a minute

"Shut up Fiyero." I snapped

"Oh not much of a morning person are we, what's the matter you get out of bed the wrong side this morning." he said,

"No it has something to do with the fact that I woke up to find you in my bed." I snapped

"Well, I don't normally get that reaction from girls when they wake up and find me in their beds." he huffed

"Well I'm not most girls am I? Anyway you need to go before Galinda gets back."

"Fine" it was his turn to snap now,

"Look, Fiyero I'm sorry for snapping but surely you understand that no-one can know you spent the night here" I said my voice softening a little

"Well yeah, I do but it's not like anything happened between us." he said

"I know that, you know that but imagine what everyone else would say if they found out. No one can know you got that?" I asked

"Yeah I got it." he said just as he was about to leave he turned back to me

"Hey Elphaba thank you, you're the only person that actually sees me for who I am I appreciate it." he turned to leave again

"Fiyero" I called out to him he turned back again "You're not as brainless as everyone thinks" I said. For a moment our eyes met and we were just staring at each other until we heard a certain blonde at the other end of the corridor saying "Yeah, no I'll meet you in the canteen at lunch bye Milla". Me and Fiyero were still staring at each other "You should go" I said but it came as a whisper

"We'll spend some more time together again won't we?" he asked

"I don't know, we shouldn't but…" I said

"But what?" he asked I could hear Galinda getting closer

"You need to go" I said and shoved him out the door.

Oz what was happening to me. I tried to tell myself that it was just me being silly, but I couldn't shake the feeling what had he meant when he said "We will spend some time together again soon" I was only helping him study surely he didn't want to willingly spend time with me. Did he?

* * *

An hour later I was walking to sorcery with Galinda when Fiyero approached us holding a take away cup of coffee in his hand, "For you." he said as he passed it to me "Thanks." I replied, we shared a smile before he walked off.

"What was all that about?" asked Galinda "He completely ignored me" she said,

"Look he's probably just in a rush" I said "He'll talk to you later" she seemed happy enough with my answer so I let her skip on ahead. As I took a sip of my coffee I felt a piece of paper attached to the bottom _come and have lunch with me after history _it was from Fiyero obviously. I smiled to myself and only one thought was running through my mind _It's different_.


	5. Chapter 5

**An: Hey guys, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and a very big thank you to Woodland59. I've been blown away by the amount of people who have taken the time to read this story, I know the last chapter had a lot of mistakes in I went back and edited it as best as I could, I promise all chapters In the future will be a lot better. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and please don't hesitate to review I love to hear what you have to say. **

**Disclaimer: I think we all know by now that I don't own Wicked, if I did I would playing Elphaba on the West End right now. **

Fiyero was stood in the corridor talking with Galinda when I came out of the girl's bathroom; I tried to walk past unnoticed but when you have green skin that isn't really possible.

"Oh, Elphie over here!" Galinda yelled at me,

Plastering a fake smile on my face I walked over to them, "Hi guys." I said, not looking directly at Fiyero; the truth was I had no intention of meeting him at lunch. If he thought that after one night of studying we were going to be the best of friends he had another thing coming.

"Hey Elphie, how are you?" Fiyero asked me,

"You saw me two hours ago; I'm still the same as I was then." I huffed, a look of confusion crossed Fiyero's face at my tone of voice and he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Oh Elphie, isn't it wonderful Ffi's invited us out to dinner this evening." Galinda was beaming from ear to ear,

"That's great Glin." I said not hearing what she'd said properly "Look I'll be late for my next class I've got to go." I said as I started to walk away from them,

"But Elphie, you don't know what time or anything. How are you supposed to know what time to be back at our dorm so I can give you a makeover?" Galinda asked shaking her head,

"You promised, you wouldn't give me a makeover for a week if I helped brainless over there out last night." I sighed,

"Yes but this is different, we need to dress up tonight Elphie." Galinda whined,

"Look, Glin I really have to go." I said,

"Well, so called _brainless_ over here can tell you when we meet up at lunch." Fiyero said,

Galinda raised a questioning eyebrow but didn't say anything, "Ok, well that's that sorted then." Galinda replied,

"Great" I sighed, "Look I really have to go." I said turning to walk in the direction of my next class,

"Elphie, seeing as it's a nice day lets have lunch outside, I'll get us some sandwiches and drinks and meet you on the bench under the oak tree by the lake." Fiyero said,

Looking over my shoulder I growled at him "Fine, and don't call me that!" his only reply was to smirk.

My next lesson went all too quickly for my liking; one minute I'm writing notes along with everyone else the next moment the bells ringing to signal the end of lessons and the start of lunch. I took my time in packing my things away, I would have taken even longer but the professor stood at the door impatiently tapping his foot so I had to go.

Taking a deep breath I made to walk over to where I was supposed to be meeting Fiyero, I don't why I was feeling nervous. _Come on Elphaba pull yourself together it's only Fiyero _I thought to myself. Without thinking about it a moment longer I walked over to the bench that Fiyero was already sat on, as I got closer I noticed that he was asleep, I was just about to turn and walk away when he spoke,

"Don't, you walk away from me Miss Thropp, I know you're there." He said in a voice as smooth as silk,

"I don't know what you mean, Master Fiyero." I replied matching his tone, I noticed his eyes open after I spoke, for a few seconds none of us spoke.

"Sit down." He said shuffling further up the bench, leaving only a small amount of space for me to squeeze into which meant our hips would be touching.

"What, type of sandwiches did you bring?" I asked trying to break the silence that had descended over us,

"Well, so called brainless over here didn't know what you liked so he bought a selection." He said gesturing to a bag on the other side of him; he made no effort to pass the bag to me so I had no choice but to lean over him if I wanted to eat. As I was looking through the bag to see which sandwich I wanted, he leaned forward so his lips were practically touching my earlobe and whispered "You weren't calling me brainless at our study session last night," I felt myself blush as I moved back to my original place,

"Well, that was then." I replied, _nice one Elphaba way to sound like a total idiot_ I scolded myself, I saw Fiyero smirking so I started to pick at my sandwich in an attempt to not look into his eyes and get lost.

"What are you staring at?" I asked him after what seemed like hours of his eyes boring into me,

"You" he replied with a half-smile,

"What about me?" I asked half looking up to meet his gaze,

"You're, cute when you get all embarrassed." He said moving even closer to me, I busied myself letting my hair out of its braid to hide the blush that was creeping up my face,

"Don't lie Fiyero, it's not good to lie" I said sighing,

"It's not lying." He said with a serious tone that I'd never heard him use before,

"What do you call it then? Withholding the truth?" I asked starting to get annoyed,

"It's looking at things another way," he replied his hand coming to rest on my cheek.

I found myself looking into his eyes for any sign that he was lying, I found nothing except sincerity, his other hand came up to my face and for a brief moment it looked as though he was going to kiss me, suddenly the bell rang making us both jump,

"I have to go." I said standing up and picking my bag up,

"It's four thirty." Fiyero said matter of factly,

"What's four thirty?" I asked over my shoulder,

"The time Galinda wants you back at your dorm." He replied running a hand through his hair, I nodded and turned to leave,

"Elphaba!" he called after me, I turned around in acknowledgment, "See you tonight" he replied, flashing me that half smile, I smiled in return and continued on my way.

I sat down in my next class in a daze, I had no idea what had just happened between me and Fiyero, but whatever it was, It's different.

**An: The next part of this chapter will be posted on Thursday or Friday, I hope you enjoyed this part. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the extremely amazingly late update, I've been really busy with school and then I wasn't very well, but all is well and good now so here I am hoping you'll all forgive me, and hoping I haven't lost any readers. Also I've posted a one shot it's called 'Is it really', it was originally supposed to be a multi-chapter but I couldn't think of where to go with it, so I'd be very grateful if you could check that out. Again I'm very sorry and I promise that from now on I will update regularly. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Nope don't Wicked. **

I tried to delay my return to mine and Galinda's dorm for as long as I could, but I could only walk around the courtyard in circles for a certain amount of time, before people started getting suspicious of me. Sighing I turned around and started walking back to my room.

I had been walking for about ten minutes when I heard heavy footsteps and panting behind me, turning to see who it was I came face to face with Fiyero.

"Hey, Elphaba," he panted.

"Hey, Fiyero," I replied.

I turned to start walking again, "Hey, Elphie wait up." Fiyero said putting an arm out to stop me, I felt my face flush at the sudden contact and I heard Fiyero swallow.

"Was there something you wanted?" I asked him not meeting his gaze.

"Oh, yeah ummm" he stuttered running a hand nervously through his hair.

"What's the matter? Has the famous Fiyero Tiggular forgotten how to speak?" I teased poking his arm.

He seemed to visibly relax, "Of course not, the famous Fiyero Tiggular never forgets how to speak" he said in the same teasing tone.

"Oh good, you had me worried for a minute there." I said in a mock hurt tone.

"Miss Elphaba Thropp was worried about me, well I am honoured." He teased.

"As much as I'd love to stay and chat with you Fiyero, I can't, I'm already late for my 'Galidification', so was there any particular reason you wanted to talk to me?"

"You don't need Galindafiying Elphie, you're amazing just the way you are. And I know that you'll have a go at me for saying that, so I'm just going to keep talking so that you don't have a chance to say anything bad about yourself." I let out a growl at this point to let him know just how mad I was, but the only response I got was that beautiful half smile of his. _Wow Elphaba since when did you start thinking of Fiyero in that way, no you didn't, he's Galinda's boyfriend, you're green, he's a prince. _I thought to myself.

"Anyway I invited Boq along tonight, and I also wanted to give you this." He said taking my hand and placing a small folded piece of paper in it, I looked at him in confusion, "Read it." He replied and with that he turned and left, only looking back over his shoulder to shout "I'll pick you guys up at eight."

I watched him walk away; when I could no longer see him I unfolded the piece of paper he had given me,

Elphaba, I know you're not looking forward to the makeover Galinda has planned for you, and if I could go through it for you I would (although I may look ridiculous), I just wanted to tell you that you don't need a makeover to look beautiful, because you already do. I admire you Elphaba and I see great things in the future for you. I can't wait to see you tonight,

Love

Fiyero

Xx

For the rest of my walk back to my room, I was in a state of shock. Fiyero found _me _beautiful! Surely this was some kind of joke; he's going out with Galinda for Oz sake. Nearing my room I hastily shoved the note in my bag; I didn't want to be responsible for her breaking up with Fiyero, so I did what any good friend would, I pretended it hadn't happened and walked into the room bracing myself for what was about to happen to me.

**AN: I know it's short but the next part didn't quite work with what I already had written so; I'm posting it as a separate chapter that will be up on Thursday or Friday. Sorry again for the late update. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. So this chapter is going to be Elphie's Galidification, I hope you enjoy. Thank you to Woodland59 and Wickedly Hope Pancake for reviewing the last chapter. **

"Elphie! For Oz sake will you sit still?" Galinda yelled at me.

"Well excuse me, for not wanting to get my eye poked out, by whatever in Oz name that thing is!" I yelled back.

"How many times do I have to tell you, its mascara Elphie, it goes on your eyelashes to make them stand out more." Sighed Galinda.

"What if I don't want my eyelashes to stand out more, I think my eyelashes are just fine thank you very much." I challenged.

"Elphie, you might meet someone while were out, you want to look your best don't you?" Galinda said while pouting. _Yeah I do want to look my best. Not for someone I might meet. For someone I have met. _I thought to myself.

"Fine, just do what you want. But I'm warning you, no pink. Otherwise I will not be responsible for my actions. You got that?" I said with what I hoped was a menacing look on my face, judging by Galinda's reaction I think I did a pretty good job, she just nodded and then went off to fetch more bottles of unknown stuff.

"Ok, so I thought we could curl your hair and leave it down, I'll use some silver glitter eye shadow because it will match the dress I chose for you, and I think we'll just go for red lipstick? Yeah red should go." Galinda said while grabbing each of the items she had just listed.

I couldn't help but wriggle and squirm much to Galinda's dismay; I just wasn't used to this sort of thing. I'd never had a reason to get dressed up and go out, if father ever needed anyone to accompany him to government meetings, he'd always take Nessa. Not that I minded much, I got the house to myself for a while. I would go and sit in what was my mother's study; she had a lot of keepsakes in there, mainly old photo albums. Some were from when she was a little girl and then there were some from just after her and my father got married, and then there was one that had my name on it. The night before I came to Shiz, I put the album with my name on in my case, it was one of three things I had left of my mother and it was the one thing I treasured the most.

"Elphie, are you even listening to me." Huffed Galinda.

"Sorry Glin, I was miles away. What did you say?" I asked.

"I said me and Fifi are going to make sure you have the best night tonight, and Fifi said he'd pay, so don't try and pay for your own meal it's very unladylike." Galinda ordered.

"Glin, you really should stop calling him Fifi, it sounds like he's a pet poodle or something." I could see how much Fiyero resented being called Fifi but he was too nice to say anything himself, so I thought I'd help him out a little.

"He doesn't seem to mind." Shrugged Galinda, while turning around to get a can of what I recognised was hair spray. "Elphie! Stop pulling at your hair it looks fine; honestly anyone would think you've never been given a makeover before." Galinda sighed.

"I haven't." I replied.

"You mean you and your sister didn't give each other makeovers?" Galinda asked.

"Glin she's confined to a wheelchair, even if she wanted to she couldn't. Besides no one ever wanted to do that sort of thing with me." I said trying to keep the sadness out of my voice.

"Well I want to Elphie, so stop pulling at your hair and go and put the dress I chose for you on." said Galinda with a smile, while shoving me into the bathroom.

I was scared to say the least, about what dress Galinda had chosen for me. But it seemed she knew me better than I thought. The dress she had chosen was silver in colour and reached the floor. It was strapless and hugged my figure in all the right places, it had a slit up the right side that when I stood at a certain angle showed off my long legs. It wasn't something I would have chosen myself ,and it did show a bit more skin than I liked but I had to give Galinda credit, she had managed to bring out a side of me I didn't even know existed. A side of me that thought maybe in some weird absurd way I was beautiful in my own way.

I was still looking at myself in the bathroom mirror, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Elphie, are you ready yet! Fiyero and Biq are here." Shouted Galinda.

"It's Boq!" I heard Fiyero and Boq shout.

Taking a deep breath I walked to the door and opened it.

"Oh Elphie, You look ozmazing!"Galinda yelled while jumping up and down.

"Elphaba you look different. In a good way." Boq said awkwardly.

The only person who hadn't said anything about the way I looked was Fiyero, turning to look at him I was met with the most intense gaze I had ever seen.

"Elphaba, you look stunningly beautiful." He said still staring at me.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I hope you all liked the last chapter; this one contains more fiyeraba (that's all I seem to be able to write at the minute). Thank you to everyone who reviewed it means a lot. **

Our table at the restaurant was out on a balcony, the weather was still warm so we were all able to sit and eat without freezing to death. The conversation had been flowing easily for the past half hour, and I had to admit for the first time in a long time I felt truly happy.

"Galinda, will you dance with me?" asked Boq, gesturing to the beautifully, romantically lit dance floor on the other side of the room.

"I'm not sure Biq, I mean I'm sure Fiyero was just about to ask me to dance, weren't you Fifi dearest?" Galinda asked sending a pointed look at Fiyero.

"Well I was, but if Boq wants to dance with you first I can wait." Fiyero said flashing Galinda a smile.

"Well, that's very kind of you Fifi dearest." Galinda said through gritted teeth. I was having trouble hiding the laughter that was bubbling up in my throat; I excused myself and walked over to the other end of the balcony which was empty, except for a few young spotty waiters who didn't know what to do with themselves.

The view was unlike anything I'd seen before, I could see the Emerald city and if I looked closely I could just about see the outline of the Emerald palace. I let myself get lost in the magic of it all, letting out a content sigh I let myself fully relax.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Fiyero stated coming up behind me.

"Yes, it is." I sighed.

"I wasn't referring to the view." He said, while slipping his arms around my waist from behind me.

"What did you mean then." I asked, turning to face him.

"You." He replied.

"Fiyero are you drunk?" I asked.

"What? No. Why would you think that Elphaba?" he asked looking genuinely perplexed.

"Don't lie to me. No one thinks I'm beautiful. I'm green." I said, looking down at the ground.

"Elle, look at me." He said lifting my chin so I had to look him in the eye "I'm not lying. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen, and the fact that you're green just makes you even more beautiful. Didn't you read my note?" His eyes were so sincere, so full of love, that when he started leaning further towards me, when his lips were centimetres from mine, all rational thought left my mind and I let him kiss me and I kissed him back.

"Fiyero, what about Galinda?" I asked as we broke apart.

"She doesn't need to know. Yet." he replied pulling me closer.

"What do you mean yet?" I asked.

"When the time is right we'll tell her." He said. "Do you want to dance?" he asked taking my hand and lacing our fingers together.

"I can't dance." I admitted shamefully.

"It's easy, just follow my lead." Fiyero replied, placing my hands on his shoulders and his hands around my waist.

We passed Galinda several times on the dance floor, each time we passed her she seemed to be giggling and smiling even more.

Eventually we all sat down laughing and smiling ready to eat our main courses.

"Elphaba, I was wondering if you were free to tutor me tomorrow night?" Fiyero asked me, while subtly rubbing his foot up and down my leg and winking at me.

"I might be able to." Turning to Galinda I asked "Glin, do you mind if I miss our 'girl time' tomorrow so I can tutor Fiyero?"

"I guess not." She replied going back to her conversation with Boq.

I excused myself to go to the bathroom, as I walked past Fiyero he pressed a piece of napkin into my hand. It was a hastily written message _It's a date._


End file.
